


In Alpha Territory

by Lemonscript



Category: Eddsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Yanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Headcanon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Verse, Omega!Yuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonscript/pseuds/Lemonscript
Summary: What is it like to start your heat in grounds mainly dominated by Alphas and Betas? What would it be like for Yuu being an omega, and being shorter than most alphas?





	1. Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic about YuuNov! I'm not an expert writing this so I hope you like it!

It was a lovely day, that's what Yuu thought as he was doing his morning stroll with his comrades. The dirty blonde was an average short, but he could put up a fight if it was needed, even though he was mostly seen in the med wing helping around. Yuu was a gifted sharpshooter, but he preferred to help the injured first before anything, he despised being called weak for that and because...well, being an Omega; but he didn't mind it, and ignored it unless they got on his nerves. 

A shiver ran down his spine as his body started to feel warm, his head felt as light as a feather and his breathing was unstable. The blonde guy leaned on a wall, trying to get his senses to work so he could get somewhere safe. You see, it’s hard being an omega in an army where there are more alphas and betas, especially those days of heat; where omegas have it riskier.

Yuu looked up, panting heavily as he saw his comrades still walking towards the training field, not noticing his sudden absence. He decided to take the chance, if he didn’t do it now, he would definitely be screwed. Slowly but surely, he made his way inside the base, a maze of halls and rooms which were most surely occupied by personal and soldiers, he had to start putting some of his weight on the wall to not fall; his body felt even warmer than before, and it was getting hard to see ahead with the mix of (mostly unwanted) emotions happening inside of him. 

Then he heard it, those words that made his anxiety stab him in the back.

“It smells sweet, doesn’t it?”

One soldier said beside a cadet, it was getting even harder now since he almost couldn’t walk in this state, he was panting and sweating a tad, tears threatening to spill as they looked around, in search of the source of the sweet aroma.

_‘Two alphas… Can this get worse?’_

The little blonde guy regretted thinking those words, as he met eyes with one of them, who smirked at the sight. A million thoughts started running inside his mind, anxieties hitting him like a truck.

“Check it out man, we got ourselves the lottery.” The cadet said walking closer to Yuu. They had a strict policy of the omegas and heat; how nobody should bother them if they decide not to, but not all alphas would respect that, especially having such a treat in front of them. A tall, butterscotch hair soldier made his way to him, eyes traveling slowly, down the dressed body of small trembling omega, and then his view stop on Yuu’s eyes, filled with fear and pain as he imagined the things that might happen to him.

“I-I think you…you got it…wrong” he said between pants, stepping back and making his way as swiftly as he could down the hall, filling it with a sickly sweet aroma.

One of the alphas decided to follow him before any other could get to him, and it wasn’t hard considering that the boy couldn’t run as well as before. 

“w-wait-!” Yuu cried as the tall male cornered him, smirking down at him and mostly feeling powerful.

“Well look what I got myself~," The soldier said, pulling down Yuu’s coat neck, revealing the virgin skin underneath it and making the smaller one squeak and pant. ”And not marked, this will be quite a treat~"

“P-Please s-stop...” Yuu managed to cry out; his eyes letting some tears escape when he tried weakly to push the other away.

“I promise not to bite…too hard,” He said placing one hand on Yuu’s hip making his way inside his coat, as he used the other to grab the poor omega’s cheeks, making him look up. “We’ll have loads of fun~" 

Yuu was a blushing and panting mess, trying to push the other away, not achieving anything out of it. He wanted to leave, to scream, to get help, but he couldn’t. His legs were giving in as he started to tremble; thanks to the fear, and the caresses on his sensitive skin.

The cadet started placing rough kisses on Yuu’s neck, still caressing his sides even though the other was trying to push him. His hand traveled lower and lower, more kisses were being planted on the tender skin along with small bites.

“A-ah~ Nno~ p-please..~!” Yuu couldn’t sustain his weight any longer, the pleasure and pain was too much to handle on it’s own.

“But we’ve just started~” And that was what he heard until the cadet started sucking on the poor Omega’s neck, leaving a noticeable hickey.

“Nahh~~” A sniff could be heard every now and then between the little moans and protests…

 

**“What is going on here?” A demanding voice rang through the hall.**


	2. Then It Came To A Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small change of P.O.V from our dear Yuu to a Pilot 7w7
> 
>  
> 
> Okpleaseignoretheemoji-

“Nahh~~” A sniff could be heard every now and then between the little moans and protests…

**“What is going on here?” A demanding voice rang through the hall.**

Yuu looked up in agony, tears covering his cheeks and a flushed face on display, the taller soldier groan in hatred as he looked up to the source of the voice, his skin becoming pale in fear. There he stood Patryk, one of the most trusted commanders glaring at them with a hatred that made Yuu’s heart skip a beat, he was flanked by Pau who had a cigarette in his mouth, and, surprisingly tailed by one of the rescue pilots, Yanov.

His anxiety pierced his skin deeper as the stare of the high position soldiers were directed at them, mostly filled with sympathy, and hatred, which he hoped wasn’t for him.

“I asked, what the fuck is going on here?” The commander stated once again, his voice rising with a growl.

“P-ple..ase h-help me…” Yuu managed to squeak out, receiving a glare from the soldier. He knew he ruined his plans, but it wasn’t going to be a problem for him anymore.

“Release him, that’s an order, cadet.” His voice was menacing and serious, it made the other growl in an undertone. 

Yuu’s legs failed him, making him rest his weight on the other male, making the other smirk. “Well, as you see, he’s the one that came to me, and how could I resist this sweet treat~?” 

“Release him, didn’t you heard?” The raven hair male stepped forward, hatred staining his words. “Or do you have problems following an order?” He was one of the best and most calmed pilots they had, it surprised the cadet to see him like that, but he chuckled it off.

“What if I don’t? Are you going to punch me?” The atmosphere got heavier with tension and a sweet aroma lingered the air.

“Oh, cadet, don’t forget your position.” Patryk towered over them, carefully pulling Yuu away and letting him grasp onto Yanov’s uniform, which didn’t spare any second to grasp him by the waist protectively. “Now, how about we have a nice chit-chat?” 

Yuu tried his best to stay up, hiding his face on the pilot’s coat and trembling in the other’s arms. A million thoughts ran through his insecure mind as he sobbed lightly, just one stayed over the others…

_‘Yanov saw me like this mess…’_  
_‘Yanov is holding me…’  
_ _‘Oh god, I’m a mess…’_

 

 

The raven boy looked down at Yuu when Pat started scolding the cadet. His gaze now shifting from one full of hatred to a lustful and worried one, yeah, he was worried for the little omega, but he still had to try to drown down the alpha instincts when the sweet aroma of cinnamon rolls hit his nose.

"Yuu?" He gulped silently with the question, making sure to sustain Yuu properly.

No answer, only a whimper.

"Bud?" The scent got stronger and his mind started playing tricks with him, imagining how it would be to have the small one underneath him, to caress his sensitive pale skin…

“Yuu?”

The name was repeated again, finally gaining the attention of the little omega, Yanov gulped silently, trying to control his instincts at the tempting scent.

“Can you walk?” Yanov asked, holding him tightly by the waist and looking down at him.

The smaller one shakes his head a bit, whimpering as he felt even warmer under the raven hair’s touch, he wanted to lock himself for what was left of his heat. 

He was swiftly lifted from the ground and started making their way somewhere. Yuu raised his head a bit, looking at Yanov in a nervous way, and grabbing onto him tightly.

“I-It…hurts…Y-Yanov…” 

Yanov stayed quiet, biting his lip and making his way up the stairs to his room in the headquarters, which in one side, it was an awful idea taking in consideration the alphas around the floor, but it would be the safest place where Yuu can be with some company.

“Nhh…Y-Yanov…” Yuu moaned, holding onto the pilot’s coat tightly as his life depended on it. It felt as if there were a million stairs, of course, Yanov was exaggerating a little.

The raven-haired boy finally reached the 4th floor, and opening the door in a clumsy way since he was trying his best to keep Yuu close; and when he did, he entered the room swiftly and slammed the door shut with his foot

“I-I can’t do much about it buddy...”

_'Or well, I could...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo..I hope you enjoyed your stay! ^^"  
> Any recommendations are accepted


	3. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !SMUT WARNING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> ...  
> Yeah I'm not good at writing smut, I spend a long time just screaming at myself and the computer :T  
> ...  
> Also POV change to Yuu after Yanov.  
> ...  
> Hope you like it! ^^"?

“I-I can’t do much about it buddy...”

_'Or can I..?'_

Yanov stated, walking to the bed and positioning Yuu on top. He could barely maintain his right senses above his alpha ones with this scenary. The dirty blonde was a blushing mess, his coat was messy and the top buttons undone, revealing his soft white skin with the now turning purple hickey on a side.

“Y-Yanov~...”

_‘Don’t do it’_

“Nn..P-please. ~..” 

_'Control yourself.'_

"I n..eed y-you..n..~"

_‘Fuck it’_

The alpha towered over Yuu, who was now panting and curled up, looking at Yanov with his sight full of pain and lust. Yanov slowly started to undo Yuu’s coat, teasing his sides and making the smaller one squirm, slightly moaning.

“You’re really sensitive, aren’t you~?” He had a flirtatious tone as he started taking Yuu’s coat and undershirt. He then started to take off his own coat and sweater before making his way to Yuu’s belt, slightly teasing his delicate sides.

“Y-Yanov..~ nn...s-stop teas~nah~t-teasing~” Yuu moaned in between pants, just making the other one be a bit more desperate than moments before.

Yanov takes the dirty blonde’s pants and undergarments, proceeding to do the same with his own and leaving them somewhere on the floor, finally smacking his lips with Yuu’s suddenly, the blonde omega melting into the kiss sloppily. Yuu slid his arms around Yanov’s neck as he caressed his sides, creating muffled moans between the kiss.

After pulling apart a little, he started placing rough kisses on the once clear delicate neck.

“Ah~ M-More p..p-please~~”

The raven boy started bitting down on his neck as he trusted in abruptly, making a loud moan escape the other’s mouth and filling the room with them, delighting him. He kept, slowly; biting and sucking on different spots of the neck, not bothering to shush the other one and let the alphas around know he’s soon going to be taken.

“Y-Yanov~ d-don’t—nAhh~ b-bi..bite t-too…hard~!” The gasps and loud moans just made the alpha go faster in him. It’s been a long time since he has waited to have him there, a sweet aroma radiated around the room and the small groans coming from Yanov were almost muffled by Yuu’s.

The thrusting became harsher and faster with each moan, making the other tear up and arch their back in pleasure as he went deeper, and deeper, hitting that one spot repeatedly.

“AH~! Y-Yanov t..ah~! there~!” 

He smirked against him, sucking onto his shoulder before thrusting in completely, at a steady speed. 

“A-Alpha~~!!” The alpha groaned in response as he nibbled in a specific spot on the smaller’s neck, making him gasp and held a little onto his back. “Ahh~ w-wai--Nahh~~”

 

 

 

It came in a moment, he felt that strong bite on his soft spot, making him claw Yanov’s back a little, most definitely leaving a mark. “N..AH~~!” He started feeling a really warm liquid in him, his tired breathing was quite distracting, and heartbeat was racing like he just finished a marathon.

He felt Yanov’s stare on him as he slowly pulled out, and placed a hand on his cheek. Yuu looks up slowly, tearstains on his now red crimson cheeks and trying to control his breathing. 

He sure did look like a mess, at least that’s what he thought. The bite mark was slowly turning red, along with the noticeable hickeys on display, which were turning purple. 

The dirty blonder closed his eyes, tiredness hitting him straight up after he started calming down his breath. The only thought that ran through his mind was one begging Yanov to not leave him, he wanted to say it, but his throat was closed up, eliminating the idea of even expressing a simple ‘sorry for all the trouble.’

His thoughts were interrupted when shifting in the bed occurred, soon feeling warmth envelop around him; a pair of arms around his waist and pulling him closer to a body delicately, in a caring way.

“Go rest, Yuu…”

He slowly wrapped an arm around Yanov, resting his head against his chest and softly mumbling “I love you…”

The small omega didn’t know why he did that, he just confessed to his crush being half asleep, but he didn’t let his anxiety pierced through him when he felt a small caring kiss being planted on his head and small caresses on his back.

A mumble could be heard coming from his partner…

And with that..,  
He was sound asleep, a little smile plastered on his face finally feeling calm.

**Finally feeling safe.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was...  
> An interesting experience, and I'mdefinitelynotgoodatwritingsmutsoI'msorry-


	4. World So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time skip to some years later, life is good and they've been together through everything.  
> But there's something the small omega would like, while his alpha is not a fan of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay small update!  
> I finally managed to upload something  
> It's just a small descriptive chapter of especially what happened the last amount of time they were together and a surprise that Yuu might have to hide from Yanov

 It’s been around 5 years since that night…

 Yanov and Yuu got closer by time, and since the dirty blonde was marked by the other, they soon became a couple. The years were gentle with them and gave them the best time after it, letting them become closer and learn more about each other, their fears and their likings, their dislikes and the things that calmed them down. 

 Their relationship didn’t intervene with their jobs, it actually made them stronger and it was recognized by the leader the sudden growth in their strengths. Yuu still helped after all that time in the med wing, he was known around that area for being gentle and caring with all the soldiers and thanks to his gentle care for people. Sometimes in the day, he got surprised by getting visits from his love. He didn’t mind at all, but he sometimes had to shush the taller one when he gets flirty, and even though he does, in the inside he enjoys all the cheesy pick-up lines. The pilot was remarkable in all the flights and practices they had, and after the sudden growth, he even got to teach some cadets in his routines.

 One of the many aspirations he had, was to have a family with the person he loved. He imagined two kids, some years of difference in between them, oh, how he would love them. Yuu imagined getting home from work and being greeted by two troublemakers and the love of his life, sometimes having a movie-night, other times just putting them to bed.

But something didn’t let him get through that image completely, and that something sank his hopes every time, and recently, he’s been a little persistent about that topic, since the last time they were together, the omega began feeling sick, and days later, he discovered the why. It made his hopes and happiness raise at an incredible level, but the words that Yanov have told him many times, just made his insides twist a little, but he was still willing to try.

 The couple was currently cuddling in the pilot’s bedroom, it wasn’t a giant room, but it was big enough for both of them. Their coats were neatly folded on the desk, which was covered in papers, the wine red walls made the room look darker at this time of the night, the only light spreading across the room was coming from the lamp on the nightstand, besides their phones which were charging. The small omega was purring against his alpha's chest, tiredness enveloping them both after a long day and trying his best to calm him down, the two pair of arms coming from Yanov were hugging the dirty blonde protectively, keeping him close to his chest.

 “So…” a small yawn interrupted the small omega. “When do you think it would happen.?” He asked with a slow tone of voice, choosing his words with the hope that his attempt wasn’t turned down. 

 “Wha–Are you referring to that again?” A slight raspy voice answered as a hand ran through Yuu’s hair caringly, playing with it a little. A nod was received for an answer. “Yuu, listen, it’s not that I don’t want to…” 

 The smaller one sigh “It’s just that you don’t like kids…” he said, already with the words plastered in his mind. “Are… you sure you wouldn’t like to have kids.? ever?”

 His voice was low and sadness lingered on it, Yuu buried his face on Yanov’s chest, waiting for an answer. Nervousness was eating him from the inside if he didn’t accomplish to change the other’s opinion, he trusted him with his heart and soul, but he wouldn’t want to let go of that future. He was excited about it, about being able to form a family with the person he loves the most.

 “For now, I don’t put thought on that, I don’t even know if we would be good parents. I mean, we will be able to leave soon… and it’s not safe.” And that wasn't a lie, Yanov was scared of it, of the fact that something would happen to either of them or that he wouldn’t be able to give a kid the life they deserve since he wasn’t the best at taking care of kids and babies.

 " Don't take me wrong, dear, maybe in a far future, but not for now..." he tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, trying to let the other one understand. 

 Yuu nodded a little, the purring slowly dying down.  
 Just two thoughts lingered in Yuu's mind...  
 Time is running, and he was praying he didn't lose hope left for their future…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yes.   
> In case you didn't get it entirely, one of Yuu's dream is to have a family, even though the person he loved the most dislikes kids in general. After some night, Yuu started feeling sick at work, and one of his closest comrade, decided to help make some tests, in the end resulting in an opportunity that surprised Yuu, and gave him the hope to have a kid.
> 
>  
> 
> Sliiight! mentions of MPreg in the next chapter so!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Yanov will appear at some point.  
> But who can the voice be if it's not him?
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your stay!


End file.
